It is known that push/push latches (i.e., push to open/push to close latches) are used in various applications to perform various functions. It is further known that numerous types of push/push latches are used in automotive applications. In the automotive industry, push/push latches are used in many applications such as overhead or dashboard compartments. For example, to open an overhead compartment, a user will push on the compartment door which will release the latch holding the compartment causing the compartment to open. A similar pushing action on the compartment will cause the compartment to close and the latch to engage the compartment, thereby holding the compartment in the closed position.
Many different configurations of push/push latches are known. For example, a push/push latch device may include a track, a housing surrounding the track, and a follower with a pin that moves in the track to actuate the push/push latch. Drawbacks exist with respect to known push/push latches. For example, known push/push latches may unlatch when a significantly large force is exerted on them, such as during a vehicle crash. For example, if the latch of an overhead compartment unlatches and the compartment opens during a vehicle crash, the contents of the compartment can become projectiles within the interior of a vehicle. This could cause harm to the occupants or the vehicle.
An effort to overcome this problem has been with a push/push latch that utilizes a blocking plate to prevent the pin from moving in the track during unwanted forces. A drawback with this design is that when subjected to extreme forces, the blocking plate may sever the pin, destroying any future use of the push/push latch. Another known drawback with this design is that due to the weight and size of the blocking plate, during a low force situation, such as a low impact vehicle crash, the plate may not move in a sufficient manner to block the pin to prevent the unlatching or opening of the latch.
The present invention is directed at overcoming these and other known drawbacks with existing push/push latches.